Valentine's Day
by APiratesLifeForMe
Summary: Hogwarts students are flocking to Hogsmeade to celebrate Valentine's Day, not knowing that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are planning to storm the village on the very same day.
1. Two days to go

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The character Liarna Quinn is a fictional character that i have introduced. This shouldn't make the story less 'readable' but there is some information about her which you may want to know. The story is also set in the 6th Year after Voldemort's appearance in the MoM. The school is in a state of calm and there is no need for anyone to panic, as Voldemort hasn't struck since the last year. As Liarna is the main character, there will be less of the main characters in the book, but they will still be in the story! Just of lesser proportions!  
  
BACKGROUND INFO: Liarna Quinn is a Gryffindor. Has been friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron since the first year. Is a half blood - father Jonas, is an auror and her mother Elizabeth who was a muggle born witch, died when she was 3 months old. She has a cat called Salem. She has medium length ice blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Is about 5 foot 5 and quite thin. She is also quite intelligent and could give Hermione a run for her money on a good day. Very brave, pretty, talkative, not afraid to speak her mind and a good, loyal friend.  
  
Enjoy the story - although the first chapter is a kind of introduction! It will get better i promise!  
  
******  
  
"Miss Quinn, what on earth do you think you're doing?"  
  
Liarna jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice, sending the bottle of nail polish crashing onto the desk in front of her. Swearing softly under her breath, she righted the bottle and raised her head slowly, an apprehensive look on her face. Snape stood in front of her, his thin mouth pulled into an angry sneer and his greasy hair falling down in front of his face. His eyes, full of the malice he always used when addressing her, Harry or Neville, were staring down at her over the top of his hooked nose.  
  
She glanced down to the desk, her eyes catching on the small pool of pink liquid enamel that had emerged from the bottle, before moving to her hands, her nails gleaming pink in what little light the dungeon provided. He knows damn well what i'm doing, she thought, tapping her fingers gently on the desk. Even he isn't that stupid, she thought, stiffling a giggle before looking back up at him.  
  
"I'm painting my nails sir. That's what you normally do with nail polish." She replied, looking him straight in the eye and trying to keep an innocent face, while the Gryffindors stood giggling across the room.  
  
"I can see that Quinn, but where in the hell do you think you are? This is a Potions lesson not a beauty parlour. You seem to forget your place," He was fuming at her and Liarna could almost see the smoke lines rising from under his hair, "You think that getting an 'O' in your Potions OWL means you can slack off? Well it isn't! And if you do anything of the sorts or speak to me in that tone of voice again, i will not hesitate to remove you permanently from my class. Now clean this mess up!" He stalked off towards his desk, robes swinging angrily behind him.  
  
"Yes sir." She muttered, glancing over at her classmates as they went back to their work.  
  
To her right, Harry was busy emptying his cauldron and smirking to himself. He caught her eye and grinned, before flashing her a thumbs up and returning to his cleaning. To her left, Hermione was busy writing down tonights homework, frowning as she did so. As soon as we get out of here, i'm going to get a lecture, Li thought shaking her head and turning back to her desk and the small pool of hardened pink enamel.   
  
Reaching out her hand, she touched the top of the pool gingerly with the end of a newly painted nail before pulling back and inspecting the damage. The pool of enamel was as perfect as before, and seeing this, Li sighed to herself. Now it'll never come off, she thought, reaching for the open bottle beside her. And now i can't use the stuff in the bottle because it's too hard! She slammed her fist down on the table, making Hermione jump and gaining a few curious, reproachful looks from her and the rest of the class.  
  
She screwed the top back onto the bottle and shoved it into her bag, before turning her attention back to the desk. Sighing again, she pushed her stool back and walked over towards the sink. She grabbed a few paper towels from the holder and ran them under the tap, feeling the cold water wash over her fingers and down the drain. She threw a glance to the front of the class, her eyes lingering on Snape, who was now lecturing a poor Hufflepuff on their abismal potion making skills, before finally resting them on Malfoy, who surprisingly was staring right back at her. Her sparkling blue eyes caught his, and she flushed and turned back to the tap. Feeling his eyes on her, she stopped the flow of water and walked back to her desk, leaving a trail of water droplets on the floor behind her. She bent over the desk and scrubbed at the nail polish, feeling more and more self conscious as the time went by.  
  
Mercifully, the bell resounded into the classroom and the class stood up, the sound of scraping chairs filling the air. Li made as if to get up when Snape's voice cut through the chatter that had started up.  
  
"I want a minimum of two rolls of parchment on the homework, and its to be handed in for next lesson! No excuses! And Miss Quinn, i want all of the mess you've made cleaned up before you leave." With those words, Snape stalked out of the classroom and out of sight.  
  
The class began to leave and Li looked around helplessly. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Harry and Hermione standing by her desk.   
  
Harry still had a slight grin on his face as he spoke, "We've got to go and meet Ron, so come find us okay?"   
  
She nodded and glanced over at Hermione, who looked as thought she as having an inner struggle between her duty as a prefect and her duty as a friend. Li watched her for a few seconds , fascinated by what she was seeing. Eventually Hermione looked up, the struggle apparently over. But hwo won, thought Li, as Hermione opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Li, you shouldn't.." she began, folding her arms authoritatively over her chest, before Li cut her off.  
  
"I know Hermione okay? I just can't help it. Snape hates me, just like he hates Harry so spare me the lecture. Am i not allowed to have a little fun?" She asked, looking at Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
Hermione glared at her for a moment before dropping her arms and smiling gently. "Alright, but don't push him too far. You know what Snape's like, he means what he says. Just be careful, we've still got 4 months left this year, you don't want to ruin everything now." She smiled again and strolled out of the door, Harry following her lead.  
  
"See you later, Li!" Harry shouted as they disappeared out of the door, letting it swing shut behind him.  
  
The silence filled the room and Li closed her eyes, letting the quiteness wash over her so she could gather her thoughts. What was Malfoy staring at? she wondered, an angry look flickering on her face, before being replaced with a small smile. Unbeknown to Harry, Ron and especially Hermione, she'd always had a thing for Malfoy. She didn't know why, but it certainly wasn't his personality. He was good looking though, she thought, smiling again to herself, her eyes misting over with a look any female would recognise. She didn't love him, hell no, but she did fancy him, that much was true. And Valetine's day was coming up in...  
  
"Two days." She said out loud, before returning to the nail polish, the small smile still playing on her face. 


	2. The Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE (again): Just to let you know, the Li/Draco romance and the Hogsmeade attack are the main storylines, and i am now developed the Li/Draco storyline. But don't worry we will get to Hogsmeade in either the next chapter, or Chapter 4!

*****

Fifteen minutes later, Li emerged from the cold, dusky Potions dungeon, letting the fresh air flood over her as she stood in the doorway. She glanced behind her, checking the classroom before slamming the door shut, the sound echoing away down the corridor. She pushed her bag back onto her shoulder, the bell ringing overhead as she went on her way.

"Damn!" She muttered, glancing at her watch, "I'm late for Charms!"

She picked up her speed, half running, half walking down the corridor, her bag banging against her legs and her hair swinging madly around her shoulders. The corridors were deserted and she picked up her pace until she was nearly sprinting, breathing deeply as she made her way up the stairs towards the Charms classroom.

She rounded a corner at full speed and crashed head first into someone coming the other way, sending both of them flying backwards. Li felt the strap of her bag snap and heard glass shatter, before landing painfully face down on the floor.

She rolled over onto her back, moaning softly and staring dazedly at the ceiling, seeing double the number of light fixtures and statues. She blinked twice and her eyes refocused, a small pain shooting up her leg as she tried to get up.

She managed to pull herself up to a sitting position, before noticing a hand outstretched in front of her. Blushing in embarassment, she grabbed the hand without looking up, letting herself be pulled to her feet. She brushed the dirt off her robes slowly and methodically, before finally looking up into a pair of pale blue eyes. 

"Oh, you, what are you doing here?" She asked jumpily, moving slightly away from him.

"Well so much for the 'sorry for knocking you over'. If you hadn't noticed, i just helped you up off the floor when i could have just left you there." Malfoy said in his familiar drawl, a small smile playing on his thin lips.

"Well, thanks i guess," She said, flicking her hair over her shoulders and trying to stop blushing, "But what's so funny?" She demanded, her eyes sparkling as she tried to contain her excitement.

"Oh nothing, just the way you ran around the corner, knocking both of us over and then succeeding in losing the entire contents of your bag. Quite a feat i must say, even for you Quinn." He replied, a large grin on his face as he slicked back his hair.

"You know what Malfoy, if you haven't got anything nice to say, then just leave me alone!" She exclaimed balling her fists, "Oh by the way, you have some dust in your hair." She finished, bending down and starting to gather her things.

The smile vanished from Malfoy's face immediately, his eyes narrowing as he threw a quick look at a mirror while running his fingers through his hair. "You need to know how to take a joke Quinn." He muttered, throwing another glance at the mirror before bending down next to her.

"Well for starters, my first name's Liarna or Li, not Quinn, so if you must talk to me, use my proper name." She said huffily, smiling to herself as she shoved her books back into her bag.

"My we are moody today, aren't we Liarna?" He said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and slipping it into her Charms book deftly while she wasn't looking.

She looked up, scowling and was surprised to see a smile on his face. "What are you sm... Oh never mind." Li started, feeling herself blush as she shook her head in wonder. "What's wrong with you today Draco?" She asked, using his first name so not to contradict herself.

He looked at her frowning, making his face look strange but still beautiful. At this thought, Li bit down hard on her lip. Oh my god, i just called Draco Malfoy beautiful! she thought, not taking her eyes off him.

"What do you mean, what's wrongs with me today? There's nothing wrong!" He exclaimed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Denial." She muttered, stifling a giggle. "Well you're not normally nice to me for one." She admitted, brushing up the smashed ink bottle.

He frowned, before straightening up and flashing her a smile, which nearly made her want to melt in his arms. "Okay i wasn't nice to you before, but i think things like that are going to change from now on. Trust me on that."

She looked up at him, frowning, before turning back to her books. "Whatever." She muttered audibly, reaching for the book in Malfoy's hands, her hand brushing over his as she returned it to her bag.

She stood up, fixing the clasp on her bag quickly then walking round him as he stood up. She glanced at him quickly, a satisfied smile on her face as he looked at her disbelievingly.

"See you around, Draco." She said, flicking her hair over her shoulders with a small smile as she walked off down the corridor, leaving him stare in her wake.

*****

Liarna reached her Charms lesson ten minutes later, giving a whispered excuse to Professor Flitwick before taking her place next to Harry and Ron. She pulled her textbook, a roll of parchment and a quill out of her bag and begun to copy down the work.

Harry and Ron were playing a violent game of noughts and crosses next to her, hitting each other every time the other won, shaking the table violently. Scowling to herself, she opened her textbook to the right page, her eyes falling on a folded piece of paper that had fallen onto the table. She picked it up, her delicate fingers opening it gently, a small 'o' of surprise forming on her face as she read;

_Hey Li,_

Please read to the end of this at least before you make any judgements, i know what you and the other Gryffindors think of me but i'm all that bad, honest. Will you meet me at midnight tonight in the Trophy room? 

I really want to talk to you when we won't be interrupted. I'll be there for at least 5 minutes after midnight, please show up.

Yours, Draco

Li stood, utterly surplussed by the note, her hands shaking slightly as she read and re-read the letter. She processed what he was saying, what he wanted, her eyes open in shock and the surprised look still on her face.

"Li, is everything okay?" She turned and saw Harry and Ron looking at her in concern, their game of noughts and crosses abandoned on the desk

"Yes, everything's fine," She answered, a small smile playing on forming on her lips as she folded the letter and placed it in her pocket, "Everything's perfect."


	3. Midnight Meeting

AN (yet again): I didn't mention that Li is a Chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team and after Angelina left, they made Li Captain.   
  
Oh and we will get to Hogsmeade in the next chapter!  
  
******  
  
After that, Li was floating about in a hazy daydream, the rest of the day going by in a flash. Soon enough it was eleven o'clock, and Gryffindor tower began to empty, leaving Li, Harry, Ron and Hermione alone by the dying fire.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, before Harry slammed his book shut and stood up, making them jump.   
  
"I give up!" He exclaimed, picking up his things, "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." He walked of over to the dormitories and disappeared out of sight.  
  
Ron yawned next to them, stretching his arms above him and standing up.   
  
"I think i'll go up too," He muttered, picking up his things and wandering over towards the staircase. "Night." He said, before climbing the stairs.  
  
Li bent down over her Potions essay, her pen poised in the same position it had been all night, her eyes seeing the page but never concentrating on it.  
  
"Li? Are you alright?" She glanced to her left, seeing Hermione standing next to her, her books piled up in her arms.   
  
"Yeah i guess so, my mind's just on something else i suppose." She said, her hand clutching the note in her pocket.  
  
A look of confusion spread on Hermione's face, before something dawned on her and she nodded sympathetically.   
  
"Oh i get it!" She exclaimed, as Li's head jerked up in horror, a look of utter surprise on her face. "You're worried about the Quidditch season! You shouldn't you know, McGonagall made you Quidditch Captain for a reason and we've done brilliantly so far this year!"  
  
Li let out a small sigh of relief, and nodded at Hermione. "Yeah that's it really, i still don't understand why she didn't pick Harry..."  
  
"Don't you think Harry's got enough to deal with?" With this, she walked off to the dormitories, leaving Li to gather her thoughts in the deserted common room.  
  
Li waited until she heard the faint click of the dorm door shut before shoving her books into her bag and leaning back in the chair. The dying fire flickered beside her, casting shadows over her face as she sat deep in thought, mulling over the day's big event. Malfoy likes me? Half of her was unwilling to believe what she'd wanted for the past five and a half years. Impossible, she thought, shaking her head and frowning. She pulled out the note and re-read if for the fifth time, running her fingers through her hair. Well it sure seems as if he likes me, she thought, shaking her head again and returning the note to it's home in her pocket. No point in having an inner struggle over it is there? I mean i'll find out in... She glanced at her watch. Less than half an hour! She smiled, pulling a brush out of her bag and walking over to the mirror over the fire.  
  
She stared at her reflection for a moment, her features in perfect proportions to her pale face, a few faint freckles dotted about on her cheeks. The light of the fire making her sapphire eyes shine in the faint light of the common room and her ice blonde hair look almost amber coloured. She stood transfixed for a moment before running the brush through her hair, straightening the flicked ends at the back. She pulled a bottle of clear mascara out of her pocket, applying some to her eyelashes and then replacing it silently in her pocket. She then pulled out a small tube of strawberry lip gloss and ran it over her lips, running them together before replacing that tube into her pocket as well.  
  
She ran her hands over her uniform, smoothing any creases that had occured throughout the day. It hadn't occured to her to change into her normal clothes, and by now it was far too late to do anything anyway. She unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt and loosened her tie so it fell below the open buttons, showing what cleavage she had. Li then continued to roll over her skirt to her prefered length, which meant in normal terms, hardly there at all, and then finally checking her alterations in the mirror, nodding gently.  
  
Li glanced at her watch. It was ten to twelve, and time to go she thought, smiling although feeling the nervousness watch over her in a small wave. Even at such a late time, she couldn't afford to go wandering around the corridors with no spell protection at all and as she hadn't plucked up the courage to ask Harry if she could borrow his invisiblity cloak, she'd been forced to look up an Invisibiltity Charm Professor Flitwick had mentioned a couple of lessons ago. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her wand and muttered "Siansentia," feeling a cold flush wash over her as a few pink sparks issued from her wand.   
  
She glanced back towards the mirror on her way out, seeing nothing but the reflection of the portrait backing. Satisfied, she made her way out of the tower, ignoring the muffled cries of the Fat Lady about loss of sleep and making her way towards the Trophy room.  
  
******  
  
  
  
She arrived at the Trophy room two minutes after midnight, breathing harshly after narrowingly avoiding a run in with Mrs Norris. She shut the door carefully behind her, hearing it click louder than usual and echoing in the silent room.   
  
She glanced around the room, not seeing him until he appeared out of the shadows, his eyes glancing around furtively.   
  
"Who's there?" Malfoy asked, his voice shaking a little and his hand deep in his pocket, obviously clutching onto his wand.  
  
"It's me." She whispered, walking slowly to the corner where he was standing.  
  
"Li? Is that you?" He asked, his eyes still fixed on the door. "Where are you?"  
  
"Right here." She whispered, smiling in glee as he jumped and turned to where her voice came from, although his eyes were now fixed on a point about three inches to her left.  
  
"Oh you're funny Li, really funny. Now will you mind reappearing because i didn't come here to talk to just your voice." He drawled, looked irritated but sexy at the same time.  
  
"Alright." She whispered, before pulling out her wand again. "Siend." She muttered, the familiar cold wave washing over her again.   
  
He was looking directly at her now, his pale blue eyes fixing on her bright ones, that sexy smile on his face. She looked away, sitting herself on the nearest desk and swinging her legs slightly as he stared at her, although now she thought he was staring more at her legs and her chest than at her face.  
  
"Well?" She asked, angling her face to the right and crossing her legs, waiting for his answer.  
  
The moon reappeared from behind the clouds, shining through the windows and lighting up the left side of his face, highlighting his pale skin and blue eyes. The classroom was in complete darkness, with only the faintest of outlines showing, barr this stream of moonlight which lit up that thin part of the room and gave out a creepy yet romantic feeling.  
  
"Well what?" He asked, looking at her strangely and moving over towards her, standing but a few inches away from where she was sitting. He was looking straight at her, and she only realised now how tall he was as she could look straight into his eyes without even inclining her head.  
  
"Well what did you ask me here for? I don't think it was to watch the moonlight shine in my eyes somehow." She smirked at him, tappping her fingers on the desk.  
  
"You'd be surprised how close to the truth that is." He whispered, moving even closer to her so the tops of his legs brushed against her knees. He could now see the faint freckles on her cheeks and neither of them lost eye contact for a second, her bright eyes fixed on his pale ones.  
  
"Really?" She asked, not expecting him to give an answer and in a way, he didn't, not verbally anyway. Physically however, he moved even closer, his right hand now on top of hers as he leant on the desk to support him, moving his face just over an inch away from hers. She could feel him breathing now, and him to her. He could see every separate eyelash and the gleam of the lip gloss on her lips.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment and Li herself was in a state of mixed hysteria and excitement, her hands shaking slightly underneath his as she tried to contain herself.  
  
The moonlight was still on his face as he reached up and put his left hand on her cheek, moving in until his lips were touching hers. He kissed her gently and she reciprocated, kissing him back energetically as he put his right hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer.  
  
She pulled away, taking in a sharp breath and looking at him with a confused smile on her face, her blue eyes sparkling. He smiled back at her, before shrugging and grinning at her. Li paused for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again, throwing caution to the winds and not caring for the consequences.   
  
They stayed this way for at least five minutes before they heard a bang outside the door and they pulled apart.  
  
"We'd better get going." He whispered in her ear, grabbing hold of her hand and walking her over to the door. Then he turned her round and faced her again. "Li, what are you doing on Valentine's day?" He asked, looking at her and she stared back shell shocked. "If you're not doing anything, i was wondering if you'd like to spend it with me?" He looked at her slightly impatiently as he waited for her answer.  
  
"S-S-Sure." She stammered, sounding like a fool.  
  
With this, he beamed at her and kissed her on the cheek before bidding her goodnight and casting the invisibility charm on himself, disappearing from view.   
  
"Bye." He whispered again, before opening the door and stalking off into the darkness, leaving nothing but an empty space beside her.  
  
"'Night." She whispered, her hand brushing her cheek as she pulled her wand out of her pocket. 


	4. On The Way

Li continued looking at the space he had just vacated, before muttering "Siansentia" for the second time and making her way down the corridor back to the common room.  
  
******  
  
She arrived back five minutes later, making her way slowly up the winding staircase towards her dormitory. She glanced down at her watch, gasping in surprise at the time. It seemed as though she'd been out for hours, but it had only been just over half an hour. She opened the dormitory door quietly, pulling the black hangings on her bed open and sitting cross-legged in the middle.  
  
She reached under her pillow, and pulled out a small, thick silver book and a muggle biro, something she couldn't live without when not in classes. Li sat hunched over the book for a few minutes, frantically scribbling down what just happened, her heart thudding in her chest. A few minutes later, she closed the book shut and replaced it under her pillow as she stood up.  
  
Sighing, she undressed quickly and pulled her pyjamas on before clambering into her bed. She threw the covers over the top of her head and lay her head on the pillow, sleeping a nightmareless sleep for the first time in months.  
  
******  
  
The next day went by in a blur for Li, and soon enough it was the morning of Valentine's day. Her alarm went off at half nine sharp, the loud beeping jerking her awake with a shock. She reached out and switched the alarm off, throwing the covers off her and standing up, stretching.  
  
Yawning slightly, she picked up the clothes she had so carefully laid out last night and dismissed them with a shake of her head. Digging deep in her wardrobe, she pulled out a pair of baggy black combats and a fuschia pink top, nodding to herself and throwing them carefully onto the bed. She glanced around at the other beds, surprised to see all of them empty. All of them have probably got dates, she thought grinning as she imagined Hermione having a date with the library.  
  
She pulled on her clothes, fixing her mother's locket around her neck and looking at her reflection in the mirror. Smiling to herself, she picked up her mascara and applied some to her eyelashes before returning it to her makeup bag. She reached for her brush on her desk, running it through her poker straight hair as she slipped on her trainers. Taking one final look in the mirror, she pocketed her lipgloss and made her way down the stairs towards the Great Hall.  
  
******  
  
She arrived in the Great Hall five minutes later, staring in amazement at the number of students in the hall. Nearly the whole school had gotten up early, and now they were all chatting animatedly as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. Her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table and landed on Draco, a surge of anger and jealously washing over her. He was talking to Pansy Parkinson and apparently hadn't noticed her walk in.   
  
She hated Pansy, ever since the first year when Pansy had taken a dislike to her. Now they had a mutual hate, something which had worsened since the unfortunate duelling club incident in their second year, when Li had 'accidentally' sent Pansy to the hospital wing with huge warts all over her face.  
  
  
  
A small smile flickered on Li's face before being replaced with a jealous scowl. Li didn't know why she was jealous, because in the looks department she'd win everytime against Pansy, but she still felt uneasy as Draco spent most of his time with Pansy in his lessons and common room. Tearing her eyes away, she walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione and sat herself down.  
  
"Hey Li." Hermione said, smiling and moving along to give Li more room. "Are you coming to Hogsmeade with us?" She asked, as another uneasy look spread across Li's face.  
  
"Yeah i think so, i've got to write a letter to my dad first though, so do you mind if i catch you guys up later?" She gulped, looking over at Harry and Ron.  
  
"No that's fine," Said Harry, taking a sip of his punpkin juice, "We're probably just going to sit in The Three Broomsticks anyway."   
  
  
  
"Right are we off then?" Ron asked, swallowing his bacon and making as to stand up.  
  
Hermione and Harry followed his lead, knocking a glass of pumpkin juice as they went.  
  
"We'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks okay?" Hermione asked, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.  
  
Li nodded and watch them walk off out of the Hall towards the front doors. She sat there for a minute longer, picking at her plate and staring over at Draco. He was still talking animatedly to Pansy, a passive look on his face as he spoke. Sighing to herself, she slammed her fork down on her plate and stood up quickly, making Dean and Seamus jump.  
  
She walked quickly from the table towards the foyer, not noticing Draco stand up at the Slytherin table and follow her as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Li!" Draco shouted from behind her. He was stood at the bottom of the stairs, leaning casually on the bannister with one hand on his hip.  
  
She turned around, a angry scowl on her face as she made her way halfway down the stairs.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, trying to make her voice sound neutral and bitchy at the same time.  
  
"You haven't forgotten about today have you?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face as he made his way up the stairs, one step at a time.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, i just figured that you were having such a good time with Pansy Parkinson that you'd rather go to Hogsmeade with her!" She exclaimed, balling her hands into fists and smiling in a strangely twisted way.  
  
"You aren't serious? Parkinson? Please, have you actually seen what she looks like? I wouldn't go to Hogsmeade with her if she tied me up and threatened me!" He exclaimed, shaking his head in amazement, and climbing up the stairs towards her, stopping on the step below hers.  
  
"So you still wanna go out with me?" She asked, smiling before realising what she'd said and looking at him reproachfully.  
  
"Course i do! I wouldn't be here otherwise, would i?" He asked, smiling amusedly at her and moving onto the step she stood on, his face inches away from hers.   
  
"Draco, what if someone sees?" Li asked, a seriously look spreading across her face.  
  
He frowned slightly, glancing back down the stairs then up at her. "We'll deal with that when it comes to it, i suppose..." He paused, apparently deep in thought before turning his attention back to her. "Meet me at the front doors at half eleven, everyone should be gone by then."   
  
With that, he kissed her gently on the lips, his eyes lingering on hers before turning tail and walking off down the stairs towards the dungeons and the Slytherin common room.  
  
******  
  
Li made her way out of the dormitory, pulling her grey jacket on as she walked down the stairs, her hair swinging slightly on her shoulders.  
  
She arrived in the foyer a few minutes later, her footfalls echoing loudly in the silent halls. Draco had been right, the school was basically empty except for a few Hufflepuff first years playing a game of wizard chess. They paid no attention to the pretty sixth year Gryffindor walking past them, something for which Li was very glad for.  
  
Draco was stood waiting for her by the doors, his arms folded over his chest as he watched her approach. He'd changed from his wizard robes into jeans and a black jumper, and he looked great, she thought smiling despite of herself.  
  
"Hey." He said, gesturing for her to start walking and then falling in place next to her.  
  
They walked in silence for a minute or so, before he linked his arm in hers and carried on walking.  
  
"So what do you wanna do?" She asked, wondering as to what he had planned.  
  
"I was thinking we could we could just walk round and then go in Madam Padifoot's?" He finished, looking at her expectantly.  
  
She paused for a minute, frowning slightly. Madam Paddifoots? It'd be full of Hogwarts couples, kissing over their tea between the golden cherubs. It wouldn't be a good idea, but what else was there to do? She gulped and looked back at him.  
  
"Sure, that's fine." She answered, smiling at him and then looking back down the path, both of them unaware of how eventful the day would turn out to be. 


End file.
